Nintendo Power V48
Nintendo Power V48 is the May 1993 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Batman Returns on it's cover. The contents of the issue are as follows. Super NES ''The Lost Vikings'' The first SNES game featured in the magazine is The Lost Vikings. The 8-page article has the characters' moves and attacks, as well as maps for Stages 3, 9, 12, 18, 26, and 34. Super NES Sports Games The next featured article reviews a number of sports games for the Super NES. Some of the games included in the reviews are Tecmo Super NBA Basketball, Test Drive II: The Duel and Super High Impact. ''Shadowrun'' Shadowrun is the next SNES game featured. The article describes the spells used by the character and has a map for "the Streets of Seattle", "the Caryard and Old Town" and "Downtown, the Docks and Beyond". ''Batman Returns'' The next article discusses the cover story, Batman Returns. It talks about the enemies, the bonuses and has maps for Scenes 1-7. Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. Nintendo Power Awards '92 ::(See main article: 1992 Nintendo Power Awards) This issue has the winners of the fifth annual Nintendo Power Awards. Fans and readers were presented the list of nominees in volume 46 and the results were published in this volume. Street Fighter II: The World Warrior, Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins and Mega Man 4 were voted Best Games Overall for Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Game Boy and Nintendo Entertainment System, respectively. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Star Fox comic This is Act 4 of a comic based on Star Fox. Before the team heads out to battle Andross, Fara Phoenix hears the story of Fox McCloud's father. Game Boy ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' The first Game Boy article takes a look at The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. The 4-page article takes a brief look at the upcoming game. ''Zen: Intergalactic Ninja'' The next article features Zen: Intergalactic Ninja. It has maps for the Oil, Dam, Smog, Dust, and Final Areas. ''Ring Rage'' Ring Rage is the next game featured. It's a short article that introduces the characters. ''Great Greed'' The last Game Boy game featured is Great Greed. This article just gives a quick overview of the story and the battle system. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Prince of Persia (SNES), Equinox (SNES), Ultima: Runes of Virtue (GB), and Mega Man 5 (NES). Super Mario Bros. - The Movie This article gives a behind the scenes look at the film Super Mario Bros.. The article talks about the story, how the actors prepared for the roles and a glimpse at the special effects. NES ''Kirby's Adventure'' The first featured NES game is Kirby's Adventure. The article lists enemy forces, bonus games and has maps for Levels 1-4. ''The Incredible Crash Dummies'' The Incredible Crash Dummies is the next game featured. The article provides maps for Stages 1 and 2. ''Super Turrican'' The next NES game is Super Turrican. The 6-page article has maps for a few of the Stages. Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 NES, Game Boy, and Super NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *# Super Mario Kart *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Star Fox *# Mario Paint *Game Boy *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *# Super Mario Land *# Kirby's Dream Land *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Dr. Mario *NES *# The Legend of Zelda *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# Tecmo Super Bowl *# Mega Man 5 *# Dr. Mario Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. (The NES game Hit the Ice was reviewed here and slated to be released in May 1993, but the game was ultimately canceled.) Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *Super NES: **''Batman Returns, ''The Lost Vikings, Shadowrun *NES: **''The Incredible Crash Dummies, ''Kirby's Adventure, Pro Sport Hockey *Game Boy: **''Great Greed, ''Zen: Intergalactic Ninja Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Alien³ (SNES) and Battletoads & Double Dragon (NES). Category:1993 Nintendo Power volumes Category:Nintendo Power Awards